Alteran Federation
The Alteran Federation is a very young governing body History Pre- Clans History See United Alteran Peoples Modern History The Clans have been raging their wars for hundreds of years since The Fall. The conflicts were not decided until under a decade ago, when the chief of clan Sunspear lead his armies to conquest of his major rivals, and brought every clan together in a peaceful coalition, which has since become the Federation, and serves to govern all the clans on a global scale. Culture Alteran culture is generally organized into 2 categories, and there sub-categories; *Civilian **Scientist **Farmer **Laborer **Administrator *Military **Warrior(foot soldier) **Pilot **Technician **Command Wealthy nobles live in veritable luxury, depending upon the power of their clan, and their ranking within the clan. The poor peasants live in what would be considered a medieval society, with no luxuries to speak, and almost 0 hope of ever rising to wealth or power. Additionally, 90% of the Federation's population lives in orbital stations, starships, or transportable mining colonies, built into large asteroids, and rigged up for STL travel within the star system. The Military lives in almost 0 luxury besides what is granted outright by their combat technologies. Clans Alterans are separated into several subfactions made up of what are considered clans. These factions are currently engaged in several wars of domination, attempting to both become the leading technological and military power on the planet, and bring the planet under a single government. Government The civilian governments are fairly archaic, and resemble pre-Renaissance European society consisting of lords, vassals, and serfs. Lords and their vassals tend to live in citadels, along their families and several hundred servants who live in a much higher standard of living than those peasants living outside of these citadels. Military The Military capabilities are completely unknown to the galaxy. The Federation has never been in combat with another race, but some basic facts are known: Navy *The Federation uses a combination of plasma weapons(pulse and beam weapons), missiles, and massive, ship-spanning railguns in combat situations. *They use at least 3 classes of ships, but it is possible that they use more. *Their ships are equipped very powerful energy shields which can deflect both Kinetic and Directed Energy weapons fire. *They use atleast some level of automation, with incredibly advanced AI's managing many smaller tasks. *The Federation does possess Antimatter catalyst nuclear weapons, used by carriers against larger dreadnaught and carrier sized ships *The Navy usually maintains a standing fleet of approximately 3 battle fleets *The Navy also maintains system defense fleets, which are slightly larger than their battle fleets, though actual numbers vary. It is known that Federation troops use both powered armor, and powerful plasma weapons for ground combat, but also have access to mechs and tanks for heavy fire support. Technology The Federation uses fairly advanced technology to convert various elements into other elements by adding or subtracting various subatomic particles from the materials' nuclei and electron orbitals, creating a minimal waste of materials. In combat the Federation makes use of advanced combat suits to both protect its personnel, but also to give them built-in AI support and weapons stability and aim assist. Vehicles The Federation uses a variety of vehicles including; *Dropships(carrying up to 40 troops per dropship) *Land transports(mostly hovercraft though exceptions do exist) *Tanks of various kinds **Alterans use mainly light support tanks, with heavy tanks existing for when you need that extra fire power, the largest of these is the Super heavy tank, which is rarely seen on any field of battle, and usually serves a heavy artillery, and anti-ship role when it is deployed, as well as housing field commanders. Weapons Most infantry carries small plasma, or kinetic weapons, specifics: *Normal infantrymen carry: *the M-39 Plasma rifle, which fires a small bolt of super heated plasma at several hundred feet per second **Main troops small arm consists of a small Magpistol, which fires a small metallic round at ~3000 feet per second *Heavy mechanized infantry carry different, heavier, weapons: **A large plasma cannon, that fires a large round(equivalent to about 9 M-39 bolts) at several hundred feet per second **A bolter pistol, 20mm, explosive rounds. **Some also carry heavy missile launcher platforms on their armor, which fires a 240mm HE or AP rockets *Mechanized Warfare Weapons: ** Heavy Plasma cannon(Anti-vehicle)(arm mounted) ** Arm for carrying objects or using other weapons ** Shoulder-mounted missile pods(optional) * Support Weapons: **M-50 heavy assault plasma automatic weapon(basically slightly larger M-39 with higher rate of fire, and larger plasma bolts) **Heavy concussion grenades, and demolition charges Category:SAP2 Category:WIP Category:Empire Category:Alteran Federation